


Happy Birthday, Usagi!

by DancingInRedShoes



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bodily Functions, Childbirth, Crystal Tokyo Era, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Medical Examination, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInRedShoes/pseuds/DancingInRedShoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Chibiusa in the "good" version of Crystal Tokyo. (Aka: in the future the Senshi create after their experiences fighting the Black Moon Clan and time traveling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Usagi!

Of course Usagi’s pregnancy had lasted a whole ten months. Why would she ever want to end the best months of her life ever? Guilt-free food and taking it easy all the time non-stop: this was paradise. For the rest of the Senshi, that time was a mess. Ami and Mamoru kept competing to see who could out-doctor the other; Usagi mentioning a brief bout of nausea could lead to a shouting match for hours in the great hall over what method to use. Makoto eventually had to step in (and make some not so subtle threats) when she saw how many pill supplements they were pressuring Usagi to take between them. With a simple list of don’t-foods, Makoto was prepared to cook happy pregnancy food or die trying. 

Minako started a betting pool. 

Nine days later Makoto was crying in gratitude for the five chefs who were taking over for her, and Minako was grumbling over loosing to Rei (she beat me by two days! TWO DAYS! Using your psychic powers to cheat is not cool Rei!). Luckily, her revenge was sweet when she convinced Usagi to prank their ornery friend into doing increasingly ridiculous things for Usagi “because she was pregnant and needed help.” The best moment by far was when she caught Rei trying to reassure a (fake) sobbing Usagi that no, she would probably keep her “awesome boobs” after the birth. And, yes, her psychic powers had confirmed it. 

By the end of the tenth month, all of the Senshi had joined together, along with a resigned Mamoru, to try every method of naturally inducing labor. For years to come, Minako would swear up and down that, in those last final days, even her most raunchy suggestions stopped fazing Mamoru and one was even waved off with a tired “tried that already.” (Mamoru denied this furiously whenever questioned on the matter)

So, of course, when Usagi’s water broke during a shopping trip, absolutely nobody was prepared. 

It was utter chaos for a while in that poor little shop. Makoto was crying while cradling a damp and protesting Usagi, Rei and Ami were arguing over whether they should go back to the castle as planned or if they needed to go to the closest hospital now incase Usagi popped the baby out now, and Minako was just staring silently in horror at the giant wet stain in the carpet. Luckily, the shop owner and assistant had really seen it all by then. While the assistant went to fetch some complimentary dry clothing for their Queen, the owner managed to calm everyone down (the carpet would be fine; it had seen much worse than amniotic fluid in its time), and arrange for transportation to the castle. 

By the time the girls entered the main hall, the oh-my-goodness-we-arranged-this-six-months-ago-get-it-together plan was a go. Ami would escort Usagi to the comfortable AND MEDICALLY SAFE birthing room they had set up. Makoto’s duty was to tell Mamoru the news so that someone could carry him if he fainted. Minako’s job was to go make sure the castle/country/world carried on as normal since 1) it was her duty as an Official Back-up Ruler and Leader of the Scouts, 2) Artemis was not allowed to make official decisions because Minako knew he would agree to anything if you skritched his ear right! And 3) watching a birth was just no. (She still remembered the sex-ed video they had had to watch centuries ago. It had scarred her for life! FOR LIFE! No way did she want to watch all the blood and stretching and possible pooping. No, it had given her enough nightmares already thank you!). Rei, well…she had the hardest job of them all.

“What do you mean, I can’t eat from now until it’s over? It could last for hours! Days! I would die!” Usagi’s voice wobbled like it was pushed over a cliff and giant puffy tears rolled down her cheeks. Rei mentally cracked her knuckles; the hard part was over, now on to phase two.

“Ah Usagi-chan, but just think! Now you can get an early start on cutting your diet back down….and letting the kingdom’s food supply try to replenish.” The last part was muttered under her breath, but Usagi did have a bunny’s ears.

“What are you saying?! REEEEEIIIIIIIIII!!!!! I am a beautiful round cinnamon roll! I’m-I—I’m helping the chef economy!”

“HA! Like you’ve learned anything about economics in Luna’s lectures—I’ve seen you sleep through them all!”

“YOU DO TOO!”

And they were off. It was no problem for Rei to be the distraction through the cramping and the waiting and the fasting. She had trained her whole life for it!

The next six hours passed without complication. Ami would check on Usagi’s progress every so often with Makoto making sure that “every so often” didn’t equal five minutes. Rei and Mamoru were Usagi’s entertainment and cheer squad respectively. Mamoru helped out with kisses and massages, but knew well enough to let Rei take over when things got too painful. Mamoru’s favorite of their…banter for the evening had to be the “Who Can Squeeze the Other’s Hand More Painfully During This Contraction Game.” He had never seen Rei’s face turn quite that red before.

Unfortunately for Minako, she worked up enough courage (or at least false bravado) to walk into the room just as Ami was doing her final check on how dilated Usagi was. Ami, paused in her task, had just enough time to say,

“Ah! Minako-chan—”

Before Venus had turned on her heel and was back out the door. Ami just went back to re-check her evaluation and removed her hand.

“Fully dilated Usagi! Mako-chan, can you help her stand?”

“You always manage to surprise me with your wicked streak, Ami-chan.” Rei said, moving to give Makoto and Usagi room. Ami just chuckled and moved Rei and Mamoru into the right positions to hold Usagi’s weight. 

Ami looked into her beloved friend’s face and said, “Ready Usagi-chan?”

* * *

For the first time in her life, Rei had no idea what to say. Ami had taken charge with firm, but kind, instructions, and she and Mamoru were left gently cooing at Usagi like some—some—some damn dirty pigeons! Not that she had the brain to come up with anything; all of her energy went into holding Usagi up! She might, privately, think that fat pregnant Usagi was the CUTEST THING IN THE WORLD (ohmygosh squee), but that was still a lot of weight between her and Mamoru, untransformed. Usagi was trying to be so brave listening to everything Ami said and holding back the brimming tears, but with every push she would whimper and loose a little more strength to hold herself up.

It was breaking Rei’s goddamn heart, and there was no way in hell she would let Usagi down now! 

Eventually, thankfully, Ami looked up at Usagi and told her to prepare for one last push. As the tears finally won over Usagi’s will, Rei had her first coherent thought in hours:

“Mamoru, I think we need a Rousing Speech right now.”

No one was able to look each other in the eye for fear of laughing as he said the cheesiest god-awful speech of them all, but it worked like a charm. In no time at all, Ami was checking the baby’s vitals in her visor, and everyone was cheering and laughing. Ami passed off the newborn for Makoto to cut the cord and clean her off.

“Is it safe to come in yet?” Minako shouted from the hall.

“I just have to help with the afterbirth!” Ami tried to call back, but Minako was quick with her assurances of staying put.

Makoto chuckled at the antics around her, and went back to cooing at and cleaning the baby. She swaddled her in one of the soft blankets she had made months ago, and, seeing move back to the bed, went to go tell Minako it was safe. Minako followed her in like a nervous baby duck, and, without looking around the room too much, took an open seat on the side of the bed with everyone else. Makoto handed off the baby girl to her parents and passed off hankies to the rest; everyone was a little teary watching the baby nurse, burp, and then fall into a deep sleep (“Like mother, like daughter” Rei whispered, but there was no bite in it). The contented silence didn’t last very long; with two parents and four godmothers in a room, there was a lot of squeeing to go around. 

“Oh! I just want to squish her little face! UGH! Stop being so cute, Chibiusa!”

“Who’s a baby? Who’s a baby? It’s you, Chibiusa! It’s you!”

“Ahh welcome to the world, Chibiusa. You are so beautiful.”

It had been decided early on that the baby would be given the name Tsukino Usagi, and her parents would fully switch over to using Serenity and Endymion. Usagi (Sr.) and Mamoru were only really still using those names with the Senshi. Even Luna and Artemis had switched over! It had made sense to the Queen given that the cats had lived with the couple across so many different lives and names; this was just going back to the names they had used the most. But Usagi had still cried when she realized what had occurred. 

As an honor to the amazing girl she had been and as a reminder that she would always, no matter what, be Usagi, they had decided to pass the name to their glorious daughter when she chose to arrive. With that in mind, Rei lightly stroked the baby’s soft warm cheek and softly sang,

“Mary-san no usagi/chibi-usagi/usagi…” Yeah in the original it was a lamb, but this was much more apropos. She lightly booped her niece’s nose, and turned to complete the verse with a boop to her other Usagi’s nose.

“Usagi-chan, what’s wrong?”

Silent tears ran down Usagi’s face as she pulled her baby closer. There was a soft chorus of “Usagi?”s and one “Usako?”, but Rei just waited as Usagi shook her head. She was working up the ability to say the answer. Rei put a light hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t….don’t call her…that.”

The Senshi exchanged a quick look, but Ami worked it out the fastest. 

“We can call the baby anything you want, Usagi-chan,” Ami said. Over their heads, Minako arched an eyebrow, and Makoto exchanged a panicked look with Rei. “But please tell us what is upsetting you.” Even trying to be soothing, Ami couldn’t help her voice hitching at Usagi’s distress. Slightly shaking, Usagi slowly, timidly, released the words.

“It’s…it’s so bad…what we saw….and I love her…so much…so much…she’s so small now…and she’ll still be small when…when…when…it gets bad…I don’t want…to-to leave her or….she’s going to suffer…so much from that…cult…not yet…don’t want my baby…not yet…not ever…”

Mamoru kissed his wife’s temple and pulled his family close. It was silent for a moment as each Senshi recalled their horror at seeing the ruined sterile Crystal Tokyo and the rise of Black Lady. Minako pushed a thought back and cleared her throat. All eyes were on her, desperate for a spark of hope. 

“Usagi—my princess—you of all people should know that we can change our mistakes.” MInako moved closer on the bed and took Usagi’s free hand. “I am not my past life nor Sailor V and definitely not the Minako that existed before I met you. Then, I could only see one thankless path ahead, but your light has so often shown me that there is so much more.” Minako moved their hands over her heart. “A millennium ago, our choices left us all dead. And seeing you now, alive with the future in your arms…I thank every star in the sky for our friendship changing me for the better.”

Usagi snuffled something that sounded like ‘but V-chan has always been cool’ and blew her nose on the sleeve of her very expensive nightgown.

“Also look at Pluto!” Makoto added. “Instead of being stuck at the Space-Time Door, she is defending her new dissertation before she moves back here! And Uranus and Neptune are celebrating their 65th vow honeymoon somewhere tropical right now!”

“Although they all have already sent messages confirming that they will be back in time for the official celebratory party,” Ami interjected. “And Saturn is currently in stasis below the castle waiting for the next generation to take over.” Ami placed her hand next to Makoto’s on Usagi’s leg.

Rei moved so that her hand rested over Minako’s and Usagi’s clasped hands, and looked Usagi in the eye. 

“And all of them, all of us—those assholes will never know what hit them.” 

Usagi snorted and covered her mouth, which was all the encouragement Minako needed lighten the mood by asking Rei just what her intentions were with leaving her hand on Minako’s fabulous chest. This, of course, led to Rei turning red and arguing that of course Minako would go there and yanking her hand so hard back that she smacked Makoto in the face. The subsequent yelping, laughing, and apologizing got the three girls a good shushing by Ami and Mamoru since the baby was still asleep. As her wonderful family cheered and argued and laughed and gossiped around her, Serenity melted into their love. With heavy eyelids, she kissed baby Usagi and contentedly joined her daughter in sleep.


End file.
